Día libre
by AmayaKasamatsu96
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Cuánta inseguridad puede producir en Ririchiyo-sama que Souchi pida un día libre? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?¿Y la presencia de esa chica desconocida...qué significa? Cuando se ama, abres la puerta a muchas emociones que jamás creíste sentir que te pueden jugar en contra al momento de dejarte llevar.</html>


Preocupada y desconcertada. Así se sentía Ririchiyo ante la inesperada petitoria de su novio. No era normal en él, jamás en esos dos años que llevaba siendo su servicio secreto había pedido un día libre, no es que no se lo diera, pero sencillamente él insistía en querer estar con ella y no dejarla en ningún momento sola.

-Supongo que tendrá que hacer- se convenció mientras alistaba sus cosas para el instituto. Al abrir su puerta una sutil mueca se formó en sus labios, se sentía tan vació todo sin la presencia de ese meloso perro que tanto amaba recibiéndola con una deslumbrante sonrisa que en más de una ocasión la dejaba sin aliento y aceleraba su corazón.

-Ririchiyo-san buenos días- saludo con cortesía y una enorme sonrisa Natsume atrás de su protegido, el cual simplemente saludo con un "Buenos días" y volvió su atención a su comida.

-Bue… ¿Y Miketsukami?- cuestionó haciendo su aparición Renshou con su típica pose de despreocupación.

-Tiene el día libre-respondió la joven de azabaches cabellos sirviéndose un té tranquilamente sin percatarse lo que sus palabras provocaron que todos en el salón, quienes abrieran sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¿Mi Sou-tan pidiendo día libre?-interrogó el conejo a la joven ama sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon.

-Eso es nuevo, jamás he visto a Souchi lejos de ti- intervino la mujer de las nieves a un lado de su protegido.

-Es como ver a Karuta sin algo de comer-agregó Watanuki con perplejidad aún. La nombrada peli rosa asintió mientras comía gustosamente su galleta.

-No es para tanto… él también necesita tiempo para él, no puede estar siempre a mi lado-limitó decir aunque internamente seguía bastante desconcertada. "Tal vez deba llamarlo... No, él quiere un día libre, eso significa que debe estar ocupado… o quizás se cansó de estar siempre… no espera él no se cansaría de mi, ¿o sí?" Pese mostrar calma absoluta por fuera, internamente empezaba recién una tormenta de dudas e inseguridades. ¿Acaso al fin había llegado el día en que Miketsukami Souchi se había aburrido de seguir a todas partes a su ama y novia?

-Vayámonos o llegaremos tarde- Expresó el mapache tomando su bolso para restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Te voy a dejar?- cuestionó el hyakume con su imborrable sonrisa, ya sabía la razón por la cual cierto espíritu zorro no acompañaba a su joven ama, por lo que ya no se hallaba perplejo, definitivamente hoy sería un día divertido, por lo menos para él ¿Cuanto aguantaría la chica sin saber de su amado perro? Más bien ¿cuántas cosas sería capaz de formar en su cabeza "Ririchiyo-sama"?

-Si- tras decir aquello la joven Shirakiin procedió a tomar su bolso y emprender marcha al instituto.

Aburrido, lento y tedioso, no habían mejores palabras para definir su día, y eso era decir demasiado, casi nunca se sentía así de ansiosa, pero como no estarlo si la cara y sonrisa de su amado novio aparecía a cada segundo e instante en su mente.

-Haber… veamos los hechos, hay que pensar razonablemente. Primer hecho: Souchi me pide un día libre. Segundo hecho: Lo hace por medio de un mensaje de texto… Tercer hecho: No he recibido llamada alguna hasta el momento para preguntarme cómo estoy o cosas por el estilo… Cuarto hecho: El día de ayer se veía algo distraído… Conclusión: Quiere terminar conmi… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!- finalmente explotó la heredera de los Shirakiin agarrando su afligida cabeza. Menos mal que estaba en el último piso, o de seguro los estudiantes tendrían más razones para hablar mal de ella, aunque ese hecho había disminuido ese último año pues ya no solía mostrarse engreída o a la defensiva con ellos.

- Debe ser otra cosa… ¿verdad?-preguntó con mirada ausente al aire, como si este tuviera la respuesta que tanto clamaba su mente saber, observando a través de las mayas de protección que cubrían la azotea.

La hora de almuerzo, ya faltaba poco para la salida, la joven de ojos violeta estaba decidida,después de clases iría a ver a Miketsukami-kun, o por lo menos ese era el plan, su orgullo le decía que debía esperar que él la contactara, no podía mostrarse tan ansiosa por no tenerlo cerca un día.

-Hey... ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó despreocupadamente Watanuki mordiendo estrepitosamente unos palitos salados.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó la joven volviendo a poner su mente en el mundo real.

-No has comido nada- comentó Karuta con voz monótona apuntando su intacto almuerzo.

-Ams… me refería más que todo, porque estás callada... y etto… no es normal en alguien tan ruidosa como tu- se defendió el rubio con un gesto de "rudeza" para disminuir la preocupación que sentía por su amiga.

-Nada que te interese- dijo a la defensiva la joven, nuevamente su orgullo no le permitía darse cuenta de la preocupación de su amigo por ella.

-No sé ni para qué te preguntó- simplemente dijo el mapache siguiendo su almuerzo con enojo.

-Ramen… somos como el ramen- concluyó la peli rosa dejando con gesto desconcertado y curioso a sus dos amigos.

-¿Ra…men?- repitieron ambos jóvenes observando a Karuta.

-Pese tener ingredientes tan diferentes, entre si, juntos logran congeniar perfectamente dando un sabor exquisito al momento de comer… somos ingredientes de ramen- pronunció la muchacha con una sonrisa a sus mejores amigos, lo cual causo una leve incomodidad entre ellos, pero igualmente sonrieron. Tenía razón, son diferentes pero a su modo se demostraban que se querían, eran un grupo de amigos muy particular a su parecer.

-Yo… solo me preguntaba por qué Miketsukami-kun… pidió día libre- No podía creerlo, lo dijo… pudo expresar sus preocupaciones frente sus amigos.

-Con que era eso… no lo cranes tanto, no es como si te estuviera engañando- primer error, definitivamente Watanuki no sabía tratar con chicas. Automáticamente el aura de Ririchiyo se entristeció dando una ola de arrepentimiento al joven rubio tras ser tan descuidado y poco delicado al decir aquellas palabras- No Etto… yo…no quise decir eso o sea si ¡MIERDA POR ESTO LOS DELINCUENTES NO DEBEN METERSE EN ESTAS COSAS!- grito exasperado agitando sus manos frente él.

-De seguro tenía algún asunto pendiente, Souchi-kun vive solo, es mayor de edad, y como tal debe tener responsabilidades, tal vez no le alcanzó el tiempo esta vez para hacerse cargo de ello, y para no preocuparte prefirió pedir el día libre- puntualizó la joven mientras comía tranquilamente con su siempre gesto de serenidad esbozando una sonrisa, principalmente por lo delicioso que era su almuerzo.

-¡Eso mismo!- apoyó el joven mapache con un gesto de alivio, dando mil gracias en su mente a su mejor amiga por aquella oportuna intervención, la cual había funcionado, al parecer la chica de cabellos negros recupero un poco su ánimo.

-Debe de ser eso… no lo había pensado- y con eso se quedó más tranquila. Al volver a la mansión Ayakashi le enviaría algún mensaje… para practicar su escritura de mensajería.

Y finalmente llegó el tan esperado momento de salir de clases. Sin hacerse esperar la joven Ririchiyo se fue caminando hasta la mansión, el día estaba particularmente perfecto, ni frió ni caluroso, y eso le agradaba bastante, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que lo disfrutaría mucho más si tuviera a su servicio secreto con ella. Hizo una leve parada por la tienda de vasijas, quería comprar alguna especial para invitar a Miketsukami-kun a beber una taza de café a la noche, mañana sería sábado por lo que no debería asistir a clases, lo cual le daba un día tranquilo. Generalmente esos días aprovechaban de salir como una pareja normal, aunque al principio costó mucho que el mayor tomara más papel de novio que de guardaespaldas, claro, tampoco es como que su reacia y tímida actitud ayudara mucho en ello.

Una vez comprado el objeto, la semi demonio siguió camino hasta sus aposentos. Una vez ahí se dirigió hasta la recepción, quería preguntar a qué hora salió Souchi para más o menos calcular a qué hora estaría de vuelta e invitarlo a su habitación, o si es que estaba en su recámara aún.

-¿Qué?- repitió con duda en su voz al recepcionista, que pese verse malvado e intimidante, por dentro era muy tímido y amable.

-El joven Miketsukami no ha salido en todo el día del edificio- volvió a decir.

-Ha… gracias- susurró con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible resolver asuntos pendientes o personales desde su habitación? Bueno tampoco era imposible, existía la red después de todo.

-Ririchiyo-san- llamó una de las mucamas con su gran sonrisa. La joven detuvo su paso mirando inquisidora mente a la joven castaña de cabellos cortos-Su ropa está lista, como usualmente Souchi-san es quién la va a buscar y esta vez no fue, la dejé con él, bueno en verdad una señorita me la recibió- Informó con una gran sonrisa en su inocente rostro antes de salir rápidamente de ahí dejando a una paralizada Ririchiyo con su desbordante imaginación… "Ella dijo una chica… en el cuarto de Souchi" decía su mente. Sus pasos fueron lentos, pero mediante avanzaba agarraban más velocidad hasta terminar corriendo hasta el elevador, el cual parecía demorar demasiado para ella. Por fortuna volvió a tiempo su parte racional.

- Él no sería capaz de engañarme, estamos hablando de Souchi… el mismo que me sigue a todas partes, el mismo que cada día repite en cada oportunidad que tiene un "te amo", el mismo que ha prometido dar su vida por mi… el mismo al que le confié mi corazón- susurró con angustia en su melodiosa voz,aferrándose a sus propios brazos. Salió del elevador… estaba a metros de su habitación, debatiéndose si ir a buscar a Miketsukami a su habitación. Quizás si lo llamaba primero... Y como si sus pensamientos hicieran actuar por si solo a su cuerpo, término llamando al primer número que tenía en su lista de contactos… Se demoraba en contestar, pasaban los segundos y no lo hacía.

-Este número no se encuentra disponible, si desea dejar un mensaje espe…- cortó, jamás desde que se conocían él no había contestado su llamada, tan solo una vez, pero eso fue porque estaba bañándose, quizás ahora también. Volvió a intentarlo…dos, tres veces, y a la quinta…

-¿Hola?- una ronca y algo cansada voz contesto finalmente el teléfono.

-M-Miketsukami-kun- susurró titubeando un poco.

-¿Ririchiyo-sama?- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea

-Si...

-¿Está bien?- cuestionó con una voz demandante antes de dejarla seguir… Eso era lo que necesitaba, escuchar que se preocupaba por ella.

-Sí, solo llamaba para… avisar que ya llegué, y me preguntaba si podía pasar a verte a… a tu habitación- preguntó con una sutil sonrisa, de seguro lo de la chica debía ser una confusión o algo, luego le preguntaría. Hubo un largo silencio, el cual comenzaba a inquietar un poco a la joven.

-No sabe cómo me gustaría, pero… ahora estoy ocupado, mañana estaré frente su puerta como cada día. Adiós…Piiiiip – "Cortó…" No se esperaba aquello, quería escucharlo decir que le encantaría que fuera, pasar unos ratos juntos, disipar todas esas dudas que aprisionaban su corazón. No… no era normal aquello. Corrió, corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, sus lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus hermosos ojos violetas, debía verlo, nunca escuchó a su amado tan cortante con ella, hasta podía jurar que le ocultaba algo, ¿acaso era verdad? ¿Una mujer estaba en su apartamento? ¿Enserio se cansó de ella? ¿Ya… no la amaba? Bien, no era perfecta, tenía sus defectos, muchas veces no era muy cariñosa con él, muchas veces era hasta fría o decía cosas sin pensar que podrían haber herido a Souchi, pero estaba cambiando, él la estaba cambiando.

Ya frente la puerta del alvino, no sabía exactamente en qué momento, pero ya estaba frente esa conocida puerta. Si golpeaba… ¿qué encontraría? ¿Sería capaz de averiguar porque tanto misterio? Un golpe… dos golpes. Solo quedaba esperar que abriera…

Y sucedió, logro percibir cierto movimiento dentro de la habitación, podría hasta jurar que escucho un suspiro, luego unos pasos lentos que se acercaban lentamente hasta finalmente abrir la puerta.

-R-Ririchiyo-sama…- susurró con incredulidad el joven zorro abriendo levemente sus ojos más de lo normal apoyándose sutilmente en el umbral de la puerta.

Pálido y ojeroso, los pómulos rojizos, ojos cansados, el pelo absolutamente desordenado y algunos mechones apegados a su húmeda frente. Ese no era el estado en que esperaba ver a su novio… ¿acaso su mente volvía?… no más bien ¿sus inseguridades volvían a jugarle una mala pasada?

-Souchi- pronunció dejando de lado su orgullo y sus inseguridades abrazando fuertemente a su desconcertado novio, quien debió retroceder un poco y apoyar sus brazos para evitar que la caída fuera más estrepitosa.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó esta vez con desconcierto y preocupación tomando del mentón a su novia, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por su suave mejilla.

-E-eso debería preguntarte a ti… perdón- No, no entendía que sucedía con su pareja, pero no le importó, simplemente abrazó a la joven contra si acariciando su larga y sedosa cabellera con ternura y amor.

-Yo debería disculparme… creo que en vez de evitar que se preocupara, conseguí todo lo contrario- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Lo amaba, como pudo pasar por su mente que la engañaba, o que la había dejado de amar.

-Yo creí…- su orgullo al parecer volvía aparecer en ella, como admitirle a tu novio que desconfiaste de él por razones tan absurdas.

-Creyó…- invitó a que continuara, se sentía mareado e incomodo en esa posición, pero si algo afligía a su Ririchiyo-sama para que estuviera así debía de ser muy grave.

-¡Kannada-san me dijo que había una mujer en tu cuarto!, y luego al llamarte como no quisiste que viniera me pareció extraño, además respondiste tan cortante, y en el día como no recibí ningún mensaje… creí que estabas… tu…- no pudo seguir, realmente se sentía estúpida diciendo aquello, y culpable. Le costó procesar un poco la información, pero al unir los hechos no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la situación y tomar entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de su ama.

-Jamás sería capaz de engañarla, mi vida entera gira en torno a usted, es mi vida, mi aire, todo lo que necesito para vivir, el verla sonreír es un privilegio del cual estoy agradecido de tener, mi mundo eres tú… Ririchiyo- pronunció con serenidad antes de besar dulcemente la frente de la muchacha, quien ya tranquila dejaba de llorar y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- Y esa mujer que dijo Kannada-san era el médico de la familia Kagerou, nunca me enfermo, pero cuando lo hago… es algo complicado, por eso vino hacerme una revisión y darme unos medicamentos, no quería estar un día más en cama sin poder verla, me disculpo por no avisarle, pero no quise importunarla, y lo de la llamada, perdone si contesté así fue porque acababa de despertar, y estar enfermo, sin poder verla me enoja conmigo mismo por ser descuidado, no tengo justificación alguna por mi comportamiento- explicó fijando su mirada en la de Ririchiyo apenado.

Malentendido, todo había sido un gran y estúpido malentendido causado por sus inseguridades.

Ahora que estaba tranquila, y recobrando la compostura se dio cuenta en la posición que estaban. Rápidamente se paró de encima de su novio, aparte de la vergüenza, lo que la hizo actuar fue que recordó que en ese momento Souchi estaba muy enfermo y no ayudaba mucho a su estado que se comportara así.

-Baka, cuando algo me pasa tu me cuidas, ¿por qué no dejas…. que yo también te consienta?- preguntó aún más sonrojada ayudando al alvino a incorporarse.

-No soy digno de tal at…- antes que pudiera terminar de hablar la pelo azabache se inclino, aprovechando que su novio estaba medio encorvado, para callarlo con un beso, casto pero muy tierno, donde trasmitía sus sentimientos rodeando suavemente con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho de cabellos claros.

-Desde ahora, yo te cuidare- dijo con una sonrisa adorable y tímida, pero llena de determinación.

-Ririchiyo-sama…- dijo sorprendido pero feliz el joven zorro.

Así lo que quedaba de tarde la joven heredera de la familia Shirakiin pasó cuidando a su novio, obligándolo a quedarse acostado, aun frente las insistencias del más alto en que no se preocupara, mientras ella le preparaba comidas que ayudaban a sus defensas siendo muy nutritivas y siguiendo las indicaciones que dejo la doctora, dándole a la hora correspondiente los medicamentos. Finalmente al llegar la noche por fin la fiebre del mayor cedió ante los esfuerzos y cuidados de Ririchiyo, ahora ambos jóvenes yacían acostados en la cama, felizmente abrazados, con un Souchi recargado y acurrucado en el cuerpo de su amada novia, quien abrazaba tiernamente al joven contra sí y su rostro apoyado en la cabeza de su amado.

Todo esto siendo observado por el ojo de cierto conejo de cabellos magenta con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, Ririchiyo-sama esta vez sí que tu imaginación voló muy alto- se dijo a si mismo tomando tranquilamente una taza de té, acompañando a Watanuki en su entrenamiento.


End file.
